Christmas Morning
by papoy1406
Summary: Baekhyun dan Kris adalah seorang kakak beradik. Intinya itu, don't be worry! its KRISTAO and CHANBAEK fanfiction! FF gaje kedua saya setelah MERASA sukses di ff pertama wahahaha.


Title : Christmas Morning

Author : Papoy14

Genre : Fantasy,Romance,Humor,Family etc

Main Cast :

- Kim jong in (kai) (32)

- Do kyungsoo (D.O) (28)

- Wu yifan (kris) (15)

- Byun baekhyun (8)

Rating : T

Length : chaptered

**Disclaimer**__**: Fanfic ini MURNI berasal dari keringat seni saya(?). saya ngebuat ni ff pas lagi numpang ngebo di rumah orang mwahahaha(?).**

**[WARNING! Typo(s), alur pasaran atau alur kecepetan, bikin mual (?) gajelas dah pokoknya.]**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

.

" ITS CHRISTMASSSSSTTTT! " terdengar lengkingan suara bocil yang berasal dari lantai dua mansion keluarga kim. Anak itu menyibakkan selimut bergambar strawberry shortcake-nya dan berlari keluar kamar.

"hyung hyungie~ wake up! Its Christmas day! Wake up sleepy head!" kata Baekhyun, nama anak tersebut sambil menjambak rambut sang kakak. "easy baekkie, we have a lot of times to celebrate the Christmas day" jawab sang kakak dengan mata yang tertutup. "but hyung, its Christmas morning! Didn't you want to open the presents? Kajja hyungie~" jawab baekhyun sambil menarik-narik kaki kakaknya yang bernama kim yifan atau biasa di panggil kris.

"ok ok! I'll wake up but please give me 5 more minute for sleep baekkie" pinta kris pada adik kesayangannya. "no no no! kajja hyung kajja! Lets open our presents!" jawab baekhyun sambil trus menarik kaki kakaknya itu.

"….."

"hyungie~ come on!"

"…."

"…."

Karena kesal tidak di ladeni akhirnya baekhyun mengeluarkan senjata pamungkas nya yaitu….

"HUEEEEEEEEEE MOMMYYY MOMMYY HYUNG TIDAK MA-" belum sempat baekhyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya tiba-tiba ada tangan kekar yang menutup mulut mungilnya, siapa? Tentu saja itu ulah sang naga bule yang sekarang tampak ketakutan. Oh kalian bertanya kenapa kris ketakutan? Tentu saja karena TAKUT DIMARAHI OLEH EMAK KYUNGSOO WAHAHAHAHA. Ayo back to cerita(?).

"ok, ayo kita buka hadiahnya adikku yang cantik" kata kris seraya membelai surai coklat adik tersayangnya.

"aku tampan hyung, dan aku ini namja" jawab baekhyun tak lupa dengan pouting mouth nya.

Kris dan baekhyun pun menuruni tangga mansion keluarga kim kelantai utama dan langsung menuju ke Christmas tree yang ada di ruang keluarga. Setelah sampai mereka langsung mengambil salah satu hadiahny dan membukanya secara brutal(?).

"hyungie~ can you help me open this present? Its too difficult for me" pinta baekhyun dengan fish eyes(?) nya. "of course princess" jawab kris mengambil kotak hadiah yang di sodorkan baekhyun. "I'm a prince hyung! I'm a man!" balas baekhyun kesal. "hahaa, but you seems like a girl to me baekkie, and you're not a man, you're a boy a little pretty boy" kata kris gemas dengan adiknya.

"good morning kids, merry chirstmas HOHOHO daddy's love you" ucap seorang pak tua yang masih dan akan selalu terlihat seksi,tampan,dan berkharisma siapa lagi kalau bukan *jjeng jjeng* KAI! WAHAHAHAA(?). "daddyyyy" ucap baekhyun dan langsur menghambur kepelukannya(?). "kris? Don't you want to hug me?" tanya kai yang masih memeluk baekhyun. "ofcourse I will daddy" jawab kris yang berjalan kearah kai dan memeluknya.

"heyy kalian idak memeluk-ku hm?" tanya kyungsoo selaku ibu mereka dan istri dari kai. "we will mommyy" ucap mereka bertiga (baekhyun,kris,kai) serempak. Dan sekarang terlihat sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang berpelukan di Christmas morning yang meng-hangatkan.

Ah yeah, hampir lupa kim family adalah keluarga yang sangat di hormati di _coordinates: 42__21'29"N 71__03'49"W / 42.35806__N 71.06361 W,Country of United states of America, _atau biasa kita panggil dengan sebutan _Boston. _Kim family adalah pemilik dari Baekfan corporation. Mereka adalah penghasil TERASI UDANG terbesar didunia wahahaha. Dan dipresdiri oleh kim jong in atau kai selaku pembangun Baekfan corporation. Patut diketahui untuk kalian para pembaca, bahwa sebenarnya kim family ini bukan manusia, mereka ada mahluk _wlince_. _Wlince_ adalah mahluk yang sebangsa dengan fairies perbedaannya adalah

Fairies :

-berteleportasi melalui gerbang suci

-bisa terbang

-akan menuruti semua keinginan mahluk apapun yang mengetahui namanya

-seukuran serangga

Sedangkan _wlince :_

Bisa berteleportasi kapanpun saat menginginkannya

Tidak bisa terbang

Seukuran manusia

Bereproduksi layaknya manusia

Cenderung mencolok karena ketampanan/kecantikkannya

Memiliki IQ paling cetek 250

Anak kedua dari spesies _wlince_ memiliki rahim yang siap untuk mengandung jika dibuahi

Hanya bisa membuahi/dibuahi oleh yang bukan sebangsa_ wlince_.

Semua keturunannya laki-laki

Bangsa _wlince_ maksimal melahirkan 2 anak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"mommy, natal tahun ini kita akan berlibur kemana?" tanya baekhyun antusias kepada kyungsoo sang mommy. "im afraid that we can't do that on this year sweetie" jawab kyungsoo yang berada di dekapan sang suami wahahaha(?). "memang ada apa mom dad?" tanya si sulung kris. "tahun ini mommy dan daddy sangat sibuk sweetie, kami tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan kami" jawab kyungsoo sambil membelai surai kris. "baiklah tak apa, but mom can you please stop call me sweetie? Im a grown man now" jawab kris lagi. "kau masih kecil bocah" sambung kai terkekeh.

"emm, tapi daddy akan mengijinkan kalian berlibur kalau kalian mau" kata kai yang langsung di sambung deathglare oleh kyungsoo. "wae? Mereka sudah besar kyungie" tanya kai pada kyungsoo. Yang ditanya pun menjawab "besar? They're still a kid kai" kata kyungsoo yang pindah dari pangkuan kai. "they can take care of their self kyungie, kau harus percaya dengan mereka" jawab kai lagi.

"yes mommy you have to trust us" kata kris nyambung-nyambung aja. Untuk beberapa saat kyungsoo diam, 'bagaimana jika mereka dijahati? Mereka akan jauh dariku, apa mereka akan lama berlibur?' benak kyungsoo berkata. "mommy? Then.. what do you think?" tanya baekhyun sekarang. "okay, but.. don't take it too long kids, we will miss you" jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. "thank you mommy we love youuu~" ucap kris dan baekhyun serempak.

"so then.. kemana kalian mau pergi?" tanya sang daddy. "seoul/qing dao" jawab baekhyun dan kris berbarengan.

"okay, krisie going to qing dao and baekkie to seoul, agree?"

"YES!"

"baiklah, siapkan keperluan kalian untuk dua minggu kids" kata kyungsoo menggandeng baekhyun kekamrnya.

/Baekhyun's room/

Terlihat kamar yang didominasi berwarna pink yang berisi satu king size bed, 2 lamp table di sebelah kanan-kiri tempat tidur, 2 lamp night berwarna pink, 4 lemari besar yang diketahui lemari pertama berisi tuxedo, pintu kanan berisi beragam warna baju kemeja dan celana panjang dan pintu kiri berisi berbagai jenis&warna jas dan dasi, lemari kedua berisi pakaian sport pintu kanan berisi baju polo dan baju renang berbagai macam warna dan jenis, pintu kiri berisi berbagai macam warna celana training panjang/pendek, lemari ketiga berisi baju casual pintu kanan berisi kaos dan pintu kiri berisi celana, lemari kelima berisi berbagai macam aksesoris seperti topi,syal,kaca mata,ikat pinggang,dasi,dan jaket. 1 set home theater dan 1 kamar mandi.

"jadi, pakaian apa yang akan kau bawa baekkie? Mommy akan memasukkannya ke kopermu" tanya kyungsoo lembut. "2 stel tuxedo,5 stel sport outfit dan baju renang,10 stel casual outfit,3 jaket,2 topi, 2 syal,dan 3 kaca mata mommy"

"okay sweetie" jawab kyungsoo

-KEESOKKAN HARINYA-

"hyungie hyungie~ palli! Aku sudah tidak sabar" kata baekhyun menarik-narik tangan kris bermaksud untuk mempercepat jalannya. "easy baekkie, kau tidak akan tertinggal pesawat"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC WAHAHAHAHAA

(A/N) : GIMANAAAAAA? GAJELASS KAN WAHAHAHA mulai sekarang panggil author embels itu singkatan dari empat belas wahahaha(?) pokoknya yang baca makasihh billa seneng bgt wks. Jangan lupa review yaa kelanjutan ffnya tergantung dari review kalian kalo membangun ke-PDan billa ntar di lanjut kalo kaga? Ya di apus lah wahahaha yauda makasihh


End file.
